The fourth of July
by AbundantiaTheWitch
Summary: The Avengers find out about Steve's birthday.


"Tony?"

Steve wandered into the lab. Pepper had sent him downstairs to get Tony to eat something. He had been in the lab for days and hadn't slept and barley ate, surviving on coffee and pop tarts. Tony's head popped up from behind his computer. He figured he had a good run, that sooner or later someone would drag him out from his precious technology. He didn't hear them complaining when it was their stuff he was upgrading.

"Hey, Capsicle. Which one of them sent you this time?" Tony rushed around trying to get as much done before he was forced to go and – uhh – socialise.

"Bruce decided to order pizza because if we're going to watch a movie it's just easier."

They headed towards the elevator and FRIDAY sent them up to the others. Already they could hear Clint and Bucky fighting over the choices.

"Obviously we need to educate you and Cap on Harry Potter! I can't believe it's been this long and you still don't know what apparition is." Clint looked to Peter for back up. He was grinning and practically vibrating with excitement. He still wasn't used to being around the Avengers.

Tony smiled softly. It had taken a lot of work and travelling but they had managed to defeat Thanos and bring everyone back. Of course, it would have been easier if Doctor Strange was there but he figured it out.

"Before we even get started on Harry Potter we have to watch Titanic. It's easier to watch one really long movie before watching like 8 other movies." Bucky was becoming more comfortable around everyone and was especially close to Peter. He liked having someone to look out for again.

After many – many – arguments they decided that Titanic would make more sense to watch right now. Obviously no one was crying because Avengers are too tough for that and the build-up of tissues on the floor was to be ignored. The group had decided that movies were a good way to educate Bucky, Steve, and Thor on more modern culture.

After Titanic they wanted a more light hearted movie – not that they were crying – so Tony asked FRIDAY to put on 13 going on 30. About 10 minutes in he realised something. He paused the movie.

"I can't believe I don't know this but when is everyone's' birthdays. Mines May 29th?" he received an abundance of answers that he made sure were recorded.

"October 18th," Peter was the first to answer.

"November 22nd," Natasha replied.

"August 9th," Bruce answered then Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Clint, Steve and Thor.

"December 23rd"

"May 5th"

"March 10th"

"January 7th"

"July 4th"

"I do not know the date in Midguardian years however my father believes it to be the year 964."

The others were shocked. They know Thor was old but it was weird to hear the date.

"Wait. That would make you… uh… FRIDAY, help me out here." Clint scrambled to do the math.

"Mr Odinson is estimated to be around 1,500 years old."

"Holy Crap." Clint gave a smooth, not at all awkward, reply.

"Is no one acknowledging the fact that Caps birthday is frickin' July 4th? I mean seriously," Tony was laughing so hard he was about to fall off his chair.

"I figured that's why they chose him for the serum and the whole hero complex was just a bonus," Bucky was laughing too but mostly at the look on Steve's face. He had turned bright red. At this point everyone was smiling, even Thor although he didn't particularly understand what was so funny.

When Bucky and Steve had gone to their room – stupid early-morning exercising – Natasha spoke up.

"July 4th is in a few days, guys. Do we even have anything planned for Steve's birthday?"

Immediately Tony was on his Starkpad and within 3 minutes everything was ordered and he sat back down.

"How old is he going to be anyway?" Peter asked from his corner of the sofa. FRIDAY spoke up.

"On July 4th 2018, Captain Rogers will technically be turning 100 years old although his physical appearance if that of 34 or 35."

Everyone rushed to stand up. An Avenger birthday was special. An Avengers' 100th birthday party demands dozens of gifts and acknowledgement from everyone.

Peter woke up and blearily looked at his clock. 5 Am. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon. And it was technically Sunday which meant most of the team would be sleeping. He didn't want to wake anyone so he attached himself to the ceiling so he could silently make his way to the kitchen.

On his way down the hall he noticed a wandering figure coming towards him. He crept into a corner to watch. He knew that FRIDAY would have told him if they had an intruder and his sense was calm so he didn't panic.

A taller person was trying to keep up with the first but was doing so quietly so they weren't rushing. Peter noticed the blond hair and stifled a laugh. Steve Rogers was following Tony. Peter waited until they were ahead of him and silently dropped to the floor. He walked behind the duo. He didn't have much of an end goal but he had already established that he wasn't going back to sleep.

Steve suddenly whipped around and peter stepped back. He wasn't standing too close because all of the Avengers have realised at one point or another that sneaking up on each other was a good way to get killed, or at least attacked.

When Steve recognised Peter he motioned toward Tony. Peter came forward and looked questionably at him.

"He's sleepwalking."

Peter nodded in understanding and they continued to follow Tony. The tracked him to the lab where they realised that they couldn't get in. Tony somehow managed to get FRIDAY to open the doors but neither Peter nor Steve had access codes. Peter turned to Steve.

"How long have you been following him?"

"Just a few minutes. I was hoping to go to the training room but with Tony walking around I thought it'd be safer if I followed him," Steve replied.

"If you want to go I'll wait here. If anything happens I'll ask FRIDAY to get you."

Steve looked unsure so Peter added, "He's asleep anyway and I can handle the small disasters."

Steve was reluctant to leave but Peter began to push him up the stairs. He may look weak and be smaller than the captain – everyone but Thor basically is – but since joining the team they found out that he's actually stronger than Steve.

When Peter was alone he noticed Tony going towards the door. It shot open and Peter was dragged into the lab by a sluggish Tony. He was directed to what appeared to be Tony's newest project. Peter was worried that Tony would hurt himself if he tried to do anything with tools.

He heard a thump and saw Tony sprawled out on the ground, sleeping. Peter moved him to the couch and made a hammock of webs. He jumped in and drifted off.

Peter woke up with a start. Below him Tony was sitting up from his position and looked around.

"Hey, Mr Stark!" Peter got down from his makeshift bed. Tony jumped and turned around.

"Jesus kid are you trying to kill me?" Tony was trying to steady his heartbeat. "Why are you in my lab?"

Peter turned red and fumbled for an answer that didn't sound awkward and weird.

"You were sleepwalking and I followed you to make sure you wouldn't kill yourself trying to build a rocket or something."

There, that wasn't the worst explanation. Peter went over to the contraption that Tony tried to build in his unconscious state.

"Hey, Mr Stark? What's this? You were trying to build it last night." Peter was nervous because no matter how much he was used to living with other people he didn't want to overstep boundaries.

Tony looked over and blushed, although he will deny it. He cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Peter.

"It's Capsicles birthday present."

Peter nodded and let Tony continue to work. He walked out of the lab toward the gym. He smiled to himself.

Steve and Bucky were on the couch in the living room catching up on films and TV shows that the others in the team had put on a list and demanded that they watch. They were halfway through watching friends because it was the one show that everyone pressured them to watch.

Steve paused the episode and went into the kitchen. Bucky followed him.

"They were definitely on a break."

"Did you even watch the episode? He shouldn't have even thought that it was okay!"

Clint was making his way through the vents to find Natasha. They were working together on a present for Steve because it was seriously difficult to buy him anything. Sure, he'd be happy with anything but they all wanted him to actually love it.

Clint quietly snuck away, leaving to two together.

Everyone was gathered on the roof, talking. The party began a few hours ago. Anyone who could make it for the day came. Meaning that everyone was there. Wanda and Vision, Pepper and Rhodey, T'Challa and Shuri, and everyone else who the group knew had arrived.

It was difficult to keep Steve oblivious but Bucky was willing to _distract_ him whenever they needed it. Now, everyone was here and they could show Steve that they cared. They knew that it was hard to trust people sometimes but they were getting there.

People were chatting and laughing and Steve looked at them all. Bucky came beside him and hung onto his arm. All was well.


End file.
